You never really can fix a heart
by Deannalauren
Summary: T to be safe.  Annika Lauren, cousin to Kurt and member of the most ancient and noble house of black, has a run in with her aunt bella. watch as she leaves all she knows, the war and her friends behind, and is forced to stay in Lima Ohio.  Au, oc's, ooc
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello all, I hope you enjoys my story. Just a warning, it is OC centered. Please refrain from flaming, it's not very nice. I don't know if ill continue this, so if you like it, please review and let me know. This story is Klaine for sure, and you can give me suggestions for other pairings. Enjoy.

Disclainmer: not mine. End of story.

**Chapter one**

Annika lay in the hospital bed, looking paler than normal. Her skin had ugly red marks that blistered showing where the death eaters had burned her. A white bandage was tied around her normally pretty glasz eyes, and her platinum hair hung limply around her face. Her lips were chapped and her delicate arm has the nasty word carved into her skin. BLOOD TRAITER carved in spiky writing across the porcelain skin, ugly and red, marking her forever. White bandages covered other parts of her petit body, an especially large one, already stained red, was wrapped around her stomach. Cuts and bruises marred her skin, a sad reminder of the pain she had been put through. Harry sat beside her, Hermione and Ron sitting on the other side of the bed. Harry's green eye blazed in anger, his brow was furrowed and his messy hair hung over his face. Hermione's cinnamon eyes were red a puffy, her head lay on Ron's shoulder, who was smoothing her hair back and whispering comforts in her ear. Ron's blue eyes traveled to the scar on Hermione's arm, the same word in the same writing as the one on annika's arm. Ron and Hermione flinched as Harry slammed his fist down on the table, "Damn it!" he swore.

"Harry! Calm down," Hermione exclaimed, "that's not helping annika!"

"Calm down?" Harry asked, eyes blazing, "How can I be calm when annika will never be able to paint again? All she wanted was to be an artist, now she can't all because she was friends with me! She'll never win gymnastics completions again or –"Harry broke down and cried, "She'll never see our faces again." Hermione and Ron looked down at annika, she was small and fragile looking, but they knew the young Ravenclaw was one of the strongest people they will ever know. She saw the good in everyone, loved unconditionally and despite being 1 year younger and very small, she would never back down for something she believed in.

"annika will be okay," Ron whispered, "she's strong, and her uncle's coming to take her, she'll be okay."

"I'm aware he's a muggle, I'm not, let us go see her!" a voice yelled from the hallway, "What is it with you Brits and your secrecy? Let us see annika!" the same voice yelled and Harry stood up with a look at Hermione and Ron, and walked out of the room. Harry saw a slim boy wearing jeans that shouldn't be possible they were so tight and a blue sweater that went down to his knees. His brown hair was styled to perfection and his skin was porcelain. He saw his eyes, the same expression filled glasz as annika's. He had a look Harry had seen annika use many times, what they had dubbed her "bitch please" face and couldn't help but smile. The man standing behind the boy had on faded jeans and a plaid shirt, he was smiling faintly at the boy. Harry walked over to them.

"Are you annika Lauren's family?" he asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes, and you are?" the boy asked jutting out a hip and placing a hand on it.

"Harry Potter, they're with me," he told the nurse and motioned for the 2 men to follow him, "I'm really sorry, this wouldn't have happened to annika if she hadn't been friends with me," Harry said.

"Knowing annika, there was nothing you could do anyway, I'm Burt and this is my son Kurt," the man said smiling fondly. The 3 entered annika's room and were shocked to find Draco Malfoy looking extremely guilty and uncomfortable. Ron had his wand pointed at him and Hermione was glaring.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed, "What do you want, come to finish what your charming aunt started? Fat chance of that happening, get out!"

Draco flinched at the cold voice, "I'm not here to hurt her, or you," he said in a soft voice, very different to his normal holier than thou tone, "I came to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Harry asked and couldn't help a bitter laugh escaping his throat. "You put her through hell and you think its okay to just walk in here and say you're sorry?"

"I know what I did to her Potter!" Draco snapped. His hands were balled at his sides and shaking in silent anger and frustration. "You don't understand, just please tell her I am sor—"he was cut off by a soft groan from the bed.

"Mme. Rosetta, annika is waking!" Hermione yelled and the group all moved aside as the nurse ran in and helped annika sit up. annika let out a pitiful whimper, and moved her hands up to her eyes. Mme. Rosetta pulled the bandage off her eyes and examined them.

"annika?"

"Harry, I can't see," annika let out another whimper, her glasz eyes moving randomly around the room, not focusing on anything. The group looked at each other, pain evident in their eyes.

"I'll get the doctor," Mme. Rosetta said quietly and slipped out of the room. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, causing annika to jump.

"Hey annika," Kurt whispered, "how ya feeling?" annika reached out searching for Kurt in the darkness.

"Kurt?" annika asked and smiled faintly when he took her hand and held it to his cheek.

"Ya, annika, it's me, Dad and I are going to take you home with us." Kurt said rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Hey kiddo," Burt came over and smoothed back annika's hair. Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled faintly but kept their distance letting annika be with her family. Draco, feeling awkward and out of place put down the flower and card he had had in his bag and silently left the room.

"I truly am sorry annika." He whispered.

"Hello annika," the doctor said as he, followed by Mme. Rosetta and Dumbledore entered the room, "welcome back to the land of the living."

annika's eyes moved to the source of the voice and she tensed involuntarily. Harry, out of habit, walked over and placed his hand on annika's shoulder. "it's okay," he whispered in her ear. annika relaxed at the touch on one of her best friends.

"Well annika," the doctor said looking at annika's chart, "it looks like you are going to be just fine," he smiled and came over, pointing his wand at her eyes and shining a light in them. annika didn't move.

"I can't see," she whispered.

"Yes," the doctor seemed to hesitate, "it seems that the cut to your face damaged your retinas. We have repaired the damage, so there is a chance that you will get your sight back. However, the longer the blindness stays, the greater the chance that your sight will never return."

"oh," annika said and blinked a few times, "thank you doctor," she whispered and lay down on her pillow again, staring blankly at the sealing.

"I'm sorry my news is bad," the doctor said and sighed, "you are being released in 3 days time, we want to observe you for a little longer, to make sure the stab wound on your stomach is healing alright."

"Okay," annika said sounding slightly dazed. The doctor looked heartbroken at the young girl laying on the hospital bed. He gave an apologetic look at her family and friends before leaving with Mme. Rosetta.

"Mr. Hummel, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, we can settle the custody of Miss Lauren," Dumbledore smiled. Burt nodded and kissed annika's forehead, shooting Kurt a look. Kurt nodded and smoothed more of annika's hair away from her face.

"Have you given any thought about where you will take her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know how important magical education is, but I was thinking of taking both her and Kurt out for a year to get annika back on track and then sending them both to Hogwarts for their final year," Burt said.

"I think that will be good for Miss Lauren, to get away from the war, come to terms with her blindness," Dumbledore said. Burt nodded and signed the papers Dumbledore had given him; he now had full custody of annika.

annika was walking slowly, a cane lightly tapping the group as she walked, her wand holstered to her arm. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kurt all walked just behind her, Kurt holding her elbow lightly, giving her silent qus on when to turn. Burt was standing beside Remus Lupin, who was holding his son in his arms and looking sad as the group approached.

"Hey annika," Remus said and gave her a soft hug, "meet Teddy," he whispered to her and held out the infant for her to hold, his head cradled in her arm. Teddy giggled and his features changed to match annika's, blonde hair and glasz eyes, "he likes you, he matched your colouring," Remus whispered and annika smiled.

"Hey Teddy, I'm your aunty annika," She whispered to the baby who laughed and grabbed at her ponytail. Remus smiled and took the baby back.

"We are taking a portkey to the burrow," Remus said and pulled out an old wallet. Everyone grabbed on and Harry moved annika's hand up so she could grip it. The group landed in a heap, except for Remus, who was holding Teddy, in front of a tall building.

"Oh annika!" A familiar voice reached annika's ears and she was soon wrapped in a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley, "come on dear, let's get you inside." the motherly woman ushered the girl in, fussing all the way. Remus smiled and helped Burt up who looked shocked. The two men walked in to the house and sat down in the living room with Sirius and Arthur. Kurt, Harry, Hermione and Ron untangled themselves and ran into the house. Mrs. Wealey had annika sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies. annika looked lost, her eyes blank, her body ridged as Mrs. Weasley fussed. Kurt sat beside her and brought a cookie to her hand. annika took it and brought it to her face. Everyone stopped to watch as annika sniffed the cookie and took a tentative bite.

"Thank you," annika whispered as she nibbled the food.

"annika," Kurt said to get her attention, "Dad and I are going to head back home to get your room ready and in about a week the Order is going to bring you to us. Okay?"

"Ya," annika said, "sure." she played with her fingers, "Kurt, can my room, I know I can't see it, but…" she stuttered, Kurt put a hand on her shoulder, "could it be blue and bronze?" she asked finally, "so it'll feel like home."

"You bet annika," Kurt said and kissed her cheek.

"Supper, come on you lot!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and annika heard the sound of many feet pounding the ground. The scraping of chairs sounded as everyone sat down, "Dig in, plenty to eat!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. annika waited well everyone piled their plates with food.

"What do'ya want pet?" Sirius asked as he was sitting beside her.

"Could I just have some potatoes please," she whispered as she felt around for her fork.

"You got it," Sirius laughed a little forced and piled the mashed potatoes on her plate. He along with the rest at the table exchanged worried glances.

"Thanks Uncle Siri," annika said and carefully brought the food to her lips. The group talked and laughed, trying to act normal. annika reached to where she thought her glass of milk was and jumped when it was knocked over, shattering. "I'm so sorry!" annika exclaimed, tears finally falling from her dead eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she hiccupped and soon felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Its fine dear," Mrs. Weasley said and with a flick of her wand repaired the glass and cleaned the mess.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie," Sirius whispered in her ear rocking her back and forth, "you cry, let it out baby girl," he soothed shooting a helpless look over annika's head. Everyone was stunned. annika didn't cry, she hadn't cried when she was tortured by Bellatrix, or when she thought Sirius was dead and she didn't cry when she saw her parents murdered, the last thing she ever saw. Hermione leaned on Ron's shoulder who hugged her tightly, both with tears in their eyes. Harry looked like he wanted to kill someone and Ginny was wrapped in her brothers embrace as she watched her friend suffer. Tonks squeezed her husband's hand tightly; her hair black and eyes grey, showing just how sad she was. The others looked heartbroken at their strong little ray of sunshine, wishing they could ease their pain. Soon annika's sobs became gasps and then uneven breathing as she collapsed on Sirius' shoulder.

"Take her upstairs Sirius," Molly said, "the poor dear is completely drained." Sirius nodded and scooped her up; carefully making sure her head was rested against his shoulder.

Sirius placed annika in her bed in Ginny's room and tucked the navy blanket around her slim form. He walked down the stairs again and slipped into his seat.

"She'll be okay wont she?" Ginny asked in a small voice, her big brown eyes filled with unshed tears, "you were okay, so she'll be okay to right?"

"I don't know Gin," Hermione said, eyes drifting to the word scared on her arm, "it was different, annika doesn't tell people how she feels, and she won't let people see her being what she thinks is weak. I did, I let people help me, and I didn't see my parents die, or think I see my friends betray me, annika did."

"After all that she's been through, she only cried now," Tonks whispered hugging Teddy to her chest.

"Hopefully being away from it all and with her family will help her," Molly said.

"_**Blood traitor!" Aunt Bellatrix yelled and sent another crucio at my father, he twitched under it and my mother cried out from where she was held by Greyback. "Shut it Cassie!" He sniffed at her neck and ran his teeth along the sensitive flesh, fat tears falling from her glasz eyes. I watch, feeling numb, i look around the room, there must be something i can do! I see Draco off to the side, he was my wand. My leg is broken and many cuts are littering my body. I try to crawl across the floor.**_

"_**Draco, please," I call quietly, he looks over, his grey eyes are wide with fear, "I'm your friend, your cousin, please." He watches for a moment and my eyes meet my father's for a second before the curse rings in my ears. My father falls to the ground with a thud, his eyes staring up into nothing. My mother screams and cries. I can't bring myself to cry, to feel, i stare at him and then see my mother fall next to him. "please." I whisper once more before Bellatrix is taunting me.**_

"_**Hello niece," she says in a sicken-ly sweet voice, "it your turn now," she laughs and holds up a knife. The others in the room are shooting spells at me, but I can't bring myself to care. It hurts, I know this, I feel fire burning my skin and the blade to Bellatrix's knife is cutting into my arm. I turn my head to see the spiky writing marking my skin, I'd seen this on Hermione's arm. "Scream triter!" Bellatrix taunted as the word was finished and brought the knife against my cheek cutting it.**_

_**I look at her, I look at her and I pity her, "no." I whisper and look in her eyes, they are not the eyes of a sane person, she had lost reality long ago. Seeing the pity in my eyes must have angered her, she screamed in anger and brought the knife down deep into my stomach. Now I did scream, Merlin did it hurt. I tried to push her off me, but she just laughed. I looked at the ceiling and saw my friends, and the order looking at me.**_

"_**You're worthless annika," Ron said in an echo-y voice.**_

"_**Who would want to love you?" Harry taunted and laughed.**_

"_**You are nothing," Hermione whispered and ran a hand down Harry's chest before being pulled into Ron's embrace.**_

"_**Why would we care about you annika, honestly," Ginny said and giggled.**_

"_**Pathetic, not fit to be a Black," Sirius called and sneered.**_

"_**Stop it, please," I begged before Bellatrix's laugh reached my ears and with another painful cut to my face, everything went dark**_

annika sat up in her bed and screamed. Her body was covered in a fine sweat and her eyes were wide. She breathed heavily trying to still her rapidly beating heart. "annika?" She turned her head toward the voice, "it was just a dream," Hermione said and pulled annika into hug, "it's okay, it's over." annika blinked a few times and relaxed into Hermione's hug, slowly falling back to sleep.

When Harry woke in the morning he could here faint piano playing coming from down stairs. He pulled on a sweater and tiptoed down the stairs. He could see Hermione and Ginny sitting on the floor peaking around the door. "Mione" he was immediately glared at by the 2 girls. He crept over and watched. annika was sitting at the piano, her fingers moving over the keys despite being unable to see them.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home"_

annika began to sing softly, Harry could see her eyes were closed.

"_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become"_

annika's voice reached Harry's soul, he along with the others didn't know the extent of annika's emotional pain, but it was starting to become clear to him how badly she was hurting

"_Now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life"_

annika sang the song, raw emotion flowing through the room. Her soul was out in the open for everyone to see, something annika never does. She had always been so private and withdrawn about how she was feeling.

"_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"_

annika broke down, silent tears sliding from her eyes again. She lay her head on the piano keys and sobbed. Harry smiled to himself, an idea forming in his head. annika may not beable to paint anymore, but her musical talents remained intact, and it seemed was helping her heal. Harry tapped Hermione and Ginny on the shoulder and motioned for them to follow him. Once they were in the dining room Harry bounced in his seat.

"I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: it's not mine. Cept for Annika, i made her up.**

**AN: **here;s the next chapter. I really hope you all like it. Things will pick up in a few chapters. If you guys could tell me what pairing you'd like to see, i might use them. Especially who'd like to see Annika with. Enjoy! =)

**Chapter ****two**

Herminie and Harry raced into a spare room and closed the door behind them, Ginny and Ron keeping Annika away from them. Hermione grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Blaine, Hi, It's Harry," Harry said into the phone as soon as he heard the click on the other side.

"Hey," Blaine said into the phone, "what's up?"

"I need a favour."

~Lima Ohio~

Blaine raced up to Kurt' house and pounded on the door. He was greeted by Kurt's smiling face.

"Hey," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, "what's up?"

"My cousin, Harry, the guy you met in St. Mungo's, called he wants us to do something for Annika."

/

Annika held onto Harry's arm as the order took her to her family's home in the states. She could practically feel the guilt radiating off him, "Harry?"

"Yeah, Anni?"

"It's not your fault." Annika said, staring ahead.

"Yes it is Annika, this happened because you are my friend, because we weren't fast enough." harry said angrily.

"no its not, she took me and my parents because she wanted to hurt us," Annika said stopping and tugging on his arm, "stop blaming yourself and stop those bastards, give aunt Bella a hex for me."

"Annika..."

"No Harry, promise me," Annika said, her eyes narrowing at him, "promise me this war will end and we _will_ win."

Harry hesitated, "I promise," Harry squeezed her hand and a small smile graced her pale face.

"Thank you," Annika smiled and squeezed back.

/

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn all ran around the spare room that was to be Annika's, putting up finishing touches. The walls had been painted a pale blue, with bronze painted moulding. Her bed had deep blue silk bed sheets and matching duvet. The pillows were bronze; a few even had the Ravenclaw crest spelled on. The bed itself was a light wood four poster bed with a silver canopy. Her desk was under the window and made of the same wood as her bed with a laptop sitting on top, a nice blue colour. Beside the computer, was an iPhone with a blue and bronze case. She has a bookshelf on the far wall that Carol had placed all Annika's books in alphabetical order on, the books along with Annika's belongings having been sent ahead. She had a dresser in her closet beside the clothes hanging. Kurt and Blaine had put up pictures of Annika with her family and friends around the room in dark frames, along with some of her artwork. The final touch to the room was a small black piano in the corner. Kurt smiled, if, when, Annika got her sight back, she would see a beautiful room filled with happy memories and homey colours. Finn had sat down on the neatly made bed, Blaine in the desk chair.

"I think we're ready," Kurt smiled, the others clapped and cheered. The group raced down the stairs to the kitchen, sitting down to milk and cookies from Carol.

"Annika should be here soon," Carol said with a smile at the teens.

"The room's ready," Blaine said just as the door opened revealing a pink haired woman, a man with shaggy black hair, Annika, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's behind them.

"Hey Anni," Kurt smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey sweetie, welcome, I'm Carol, Finn's Mom and Kurt's step mom," Carol smiled and shook Annika's hand.

"And I'm Finn," Finn came up, "can you really do magic like Kurt?"

Annika laughed at his enthusiasm, "Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"Hey, I'm Blaine."

"Oh, you're Harry's cousin, right?" Annika shook his hand.

"That I am," Blaine smiled and Annika giggled:

"You a wizard then?"

"Yeah, Kurt and I go to the same magic school," Blaine laughed.

"I didn't think McKinley had magic classes," Finn said with confusion on his face.

"They use a time turner Finn," Burt said as he walked into the room, "They go to McKinley then turn back the clock and go to Michelle's Academy of Magic."

"Oh," Finn said, "That is so cool, wish I could do magic." He mumbled. The group laughed.

"Well we best get back," the pink-haired woman said, "We'll keep you updated Angel-Girl."

"Thanks Tonks," Annika smiled.

"Be good Kitten, but not _too _good."

"Of course Uncle Pads," Annika laughed and rolled her eyes at Sirius causing him to bark out a laugh.

"Sirius," Molly smacked him in the back of the head, "you are a bad influence on Anni," she scolded before wrapping Annika in a tight hug, "make sure you eat, you're much too thin."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Annika smiled and breathed in her comforting smell.

The Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione all pulled Annika into a group hug, "We'll miss you!" "Write us all." "Make sure you have fun." The teens all said at once.

"I will, promise," Annika smiled, "Give'em hell guys."

With that the 'of age' wizards and witches grabbed the hand of the younger ones and they turned on the spot, disappearing in a loud crack. Annika blinked back tears and took a deep breath.

"Want to see your room?" Finn asked trying to break the silence. Kurt and Blaine both smacked him and cringed at the phrasing, "I mean, umm."

"It's alright, I would love to see it Finn," Annika smiled, "I'm sure it's lovely."

"We worked really hard on it, and there's even a surprise for you from your friends and us!" Finn said smiling, glad that she hadn't been offended by his comment.

"Lead the way good sir," Annika said with a smile, her accent exaggerated.

Annika was led up the stairs to her knew room. She pulled out her wand and held it infront of her, moving it over different objects, her smile growing every time she moved her wand.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, Kurt and Blaine looking slightly confused as well.

"Dumbledore put this spell on it that makes my wand like my eyes, as well as giving me an arm holster for it." Annika explained, "When I walk, it warms in my hand or against my arm, telling me I'm approaching someone or something. If it is a something, my wand will… well, it whispers what the object is in my ear but I hear it in my mind."

"That's so cool!" Finn said, eyes lighting up in wonder.

"Thanks," Annika smiled, and continued moving around the room. She stopped at the piano in the corner and her smile became face-eating. The boys all smiled at her as she her fingers over the ivory keys. "You got me a piano?" she whispered her eyes shining.

"Surprise," Kurt smiled, "its black, with real ivory and ebony keys."

"Thank you, for everything, this room, it's wonderful, I wish I could see it," Annika said still whisking her fingers across the piano.


End file.
